Porto Seguro
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Não importa quanto tempo tenha se passado, uma coisa continuava a mesma: no que dizia respeito a Erza Scarlet, não havia nenhum lugar como os braços de Jellal Fernandes. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Feliz Jerza Week a todos ! E, como primeiro aperitivo, eu vou servir... uma porção de queijos variados !

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, bem como os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem visar qualquer tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Safe Heaven", de bellagill92. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **PORTO SEGURO**

Suas mãos doíam. Tanto, mas tanto...

O manuseio do machado que ela tinha recebido, e com o qual lhe disseram para quebrar as rochas, tinha irritado-lhe a pele das mãos, esfolando-as em vista do uso excessivo depois de apenas um dia, primeiro provocando bolhas irritantes e dolorosas, e, em seguida, fazendo-as explodir em feridas ainda mais dolorosas.

Mas eles não a deixavam parar. Eles não iriam deixá-la tentar e encontrar algo para cobrir as mãos, mesmo quando estavam cobertas de sangue.

E aquilo doeu - realmente, realmente doeu. E tudo o que ela podia fazer era chorar lágrimas de desespero enquanto quebrava uma rocha após a outra, tanto por causa da dor quanto por causa do destino que o Universo lhe dera. Sem família. Sem lar. Nada...

\- Você está bem ? - uma voz desconhecida perguntou dos arredores.

Ela virou-se, assustada. Havia um garoto parado ali, empurrando um carrinho de mão cheio de rochas. Deveria ser aproximadamente da sua idade: cabelos azuis, esquelético e de olhos grandes e esverdeados. A característica mais notável dele era a tatuagem vermelho-escura que cobria-lhe um lado do rosto.

Ela olhou para baixo e deixou escapar um suspiro.

\- Suas mãos ! - disse ele, alarmado. E então, antes que pudesse se dar conta, o garoto estava caminhando até ela e agarrando-as ousadamente, fazendo-a soltar o machado no chão, entre eles. Erza só podia fica de pé ali e olhar para o estranho garoto sem aparente noção de espaço pessoal, descrente - Isso deve realmente doer... você tem que cobri-las, ou vão piorar.

Aquele completo estranho foi a primeira pessoa a mostrar verdadeira preocupação pelo estado das suas mãos. Outras dezenas de garotos escravizados já as tinham visto e não deram importância - eles, em sua maioria, pareciam atordoados e fechados em si mesmos, ela percebeu rapidamente.

\- Eles não vão permitir - disse ela, gentilmente, acenando com a cabeça para o guarda mais próximo, que estava de costas para eles.

Ele suspirou, como se aquilo não fosse algo novo.

\- Sim, eles são idiotas assim mesmo. Mas está tudo bem; eu vou te ajudar agora.

Ela piscou, confusa, perguntando-se como ele poderia fazer isso. Ele era um escravo, como ela - o que poderia fazer ?

A resposta veio na forma de um som: tecido sendo rasgado. Ele estava arrancando uma larga tira da bainha da sua camisa, de um branco-grisáceo, como as de todos os outros escravos. Erza ofegou.

\- Sua camisa !

\- Não se preocupe - disse ele, despreocupadamente, dividindo a tira de tecido ao meio, em duas - É muito grande para mim, de qualquer forma. Me dê uma das suas mãos.

Erza fez isso com hesitação, um olho nos guardas, contando os segundos até que se virassem e os vissem. Sua pele era tão macia que, assim que sentiu o tecido tocá-la, ela soltou um gemido de dor.

\- Me desculpe - o garoto se desculpou - Eu estou tentando fazer com que não doa.

Ela não respondeu a princípio, desviando o olhar.

\- Tudo bem. Eu sei - ela murmurou, corando um pouco. Não podia esquecer do quão bom ele estava sendo, para um completo estranho.

\- Pode não parecer, mas isso é algo bom - disse ele, enquanto amarrava um nó no dorso da mão e seguia para a outra mão. Ela olhou para trás, incrédula - Sua pele vai ficar mais dura depois que sarar. Ela ficará mais grossa, e usar as mãos o dia todo não vai machucar tanto.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele falava como se soubesse muito bem...

\- Há quanto tempo você está aqui ? - ela tinha que perguntar - ele tinha que ser um novo recém-chegado, como ela - parecia que quase todos os que estavam ali há mais tempo do que ela estavam destruídos por dentro.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Há algum tempo... eu não consigo contar - disse ele. Tinha chegado ali depois que completara seis anos e agora tinha nove anos, perto de dez. Vovô Robb tinha lhe ensinado matemática o bastante para que ele soubesse que já tinham se passado mais de três anos, mais de um terço da sua vida, desde que o tinham levado. Mas ele não teve coragem de dizer isso os cabelos flamejantes, que tinham capturado a sua atenção desde que ele pusera os olhos nela - ela era uma das poucas pessoas com o brilho em seus olhos, embora, em grande parte, eles já estivessem obscurecidos pelo desespero. Ele não queria ser o único a tomar o que restava dela, expondo-a completamente à dura realidade em que ambos se encontravam.

Os olhos dela miravam o chão, quando ele falou:

\- Eu quero ir para casa - disse ela, em voz baixa.

Seu rosto desmoronou um pouco. Uma vez, ele também quisera voltar para casa. Agora... bem, agora ele também queria sair, mas não achava que haveria uma casa para a qual voltar... e, mesmo que houvesse, ele realmente não sabia onde procurar. Sua casa provavelmente também tinha desaparecido - como provavelmente as casas de todos naquela ilha. Mas ainda havia esperança; tinha que haver.

Por um momento, ele lançou um olhar para os guardas, e, depois, quando teve certeza de que não estavam olhando, ele deu um passo rápido para a frente, e envolveu os braços ao redor dela com um abraço.

\- Um dia nós vamos sair daqui - ele assegurou-lhe - Você vai ver.

Erza viu-se incapaz de responder, ali de pé, sendo abraçada por aquele estranho garoto, que parecia totalmente resistente. Curiosamente, havia tanta confiança em suas palavras que ela realmente acreditava nele - eles iriam deixar aquele lugar. Como poderia não acreditar, se ele acreditava ? E, assim, sentiu que algo cálido começar a queimar dentro dela - bem, bem lá no fundo.

Ele sorriu ao se afastar, e depois, quando viu uma lágrima perdida rolar pela bochecha dela, ele enxugou-a com a mão.

\- Não deixe que eles a vejam chorar - ele advertiu, indicando os guardas com a cabeça - Eles _gostam_.

Ela limpou o resto da umidade com os braços e assentiu, antes de se aproximar para pegar o seu descartado machado. Olhando para ele, ela não tinha certeza do que dizer. Bem, na verdade, ela sabia.

\- O-obrigada...

\- Ei, pirralhos ! - um guarda chamou asperamente, caminhando enraivecido, devido ao fato de eles estarem perdendo tempo conversando - O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aí, conversando ?! Voltem ao trabalho !

\- Já estamos indo - o garoto mentiu, por sua vez: - Estávamos tentando descobrir como colocar essa rocha no carrinho - disse ele, apontando para uma rocha particularmente grande.

O guarda bateu nele com força, na parte de trás da cabeça. Erza salvou-se de semelhante tratamento porque estava fora do alcance de mão, e o guarda preguiçoso não estava com vontade de encurtar a distância.

\- Pirralhos idiotas ! É óbvio que não ! A novata tem que quebrar mais ! Agora ande, garoto !

Jellal não teve escolha daquela vez, senão obedecer. Voltou para o carrinho de mão que carregava e pegou as alças novamente, seguindo em frente. Quando o guarda não estava mais olhando, ele olhou para Erza mais uma vez, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso.

Ela hesitou antes de responder da mesma maneira, embora o sorriso fosse ainda bastante insípido.

Naquela noite, ela viu-se arrastada pelos braços ao longo dos calabouços em que os seus captores mantinham as crianças, enquanto tentavam encontrar uma cela para colocá-la. Na noite anterior, eles tinham chegado atrasados, por isso os guardas não se deram ao trabalho de levá-las - as crianças que chegavam iam ficando no frio penetrante do lado de fora, acorrentadas umas às outras. Muitas delas tinham ficado doentes por causa disso, então agora eles estavam tentando levá-las a alojamentos mais adequados (no mais ínfimo sentido da palavra).

\- Há algum espaço neste aqui ! - um dos guardas chamou.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, uma porta foi aberta e ela estava sendo jogada lá para dentro, como um saco de farinha.

Eles ainda estavam trancando a cela atrás dela, quando ela o ouviu.

\- Ei ! É você !

E, assim, o garoto sem nome daquela manhã estava de volta e abraçava-a novamente, preenchendo-a de calor por dentro - um calor que parecia afastar aqueles frios sentimentos de desespero que a atormentavam antes.

Ela ainda não sabia, mas aquele calor que ela sentia tinha um nome: esperança.

* * *

Não foi a última vez que Jellal abraçou-a assim. Ele era um "garoto táctil", como o vovô Robb viria a chamá-lo, brincando com os outros garotos ou fazendo cócegas em Millianna e dando-lhe palmadinhas na cabeça quando o vovô Robb mediu-a e viu que ela tinha ficado um centímetro mais alta. Ela, no entanto, parecia ser a pessoa que ele gostava de tocar, não só através dos abraços, mas também tocando-lhe os cabelos, pelos quais ele parecia ter ficado particularmente fascinado, ao ponto de, depois, tê-la nomeado.

Isso era um pouco desconcertante às vezes, ela tinha que admitir, mas ao mesmo tempo era reconfortante. O grupo deles era o mais animado de todos, e ela tinha a sensação de que era o toque daquele garoto inabalável que tornava-os assim. Havia uma aura de segurança ao redor dele, particularmente acentuada através do seu toque, especialmente quando era transmitida através do seu abraço. E ele oferecia isso tão livremente, seja para afastar-lhe os pesadelos ou para acalmar-lhe o coração inseguro, quando a esperança ameaçava ir embora, não pedindo, em troca, nada além de amizade.

Naquela ilha fria e repleta de desespero, Jellal Fernandes tornou-se o seu porto seguro, e ela sobreviveu aos dias dolorosos e cansativos, sabendo que, à noite, voltaria a estar perto dele, onde ela sempre poderia encontrar o conforto do qual precisava.

Mas então ele desapareceu da sua vida de repente, traumaticamente e, acima de tudo, dolorosamente. Tudo parecia em carne viva, como uma queimadura que nunca iria cicatrizar. Ela desprezava-o pela sua traição, pela impensável idéia de que o seu porto seguro tinha sido apenas uma mentira.

Ela foi atormentada por pesadelos. Não com a sua casa destruída, com a sua escravidão, mas, ao invés disso, com cenas de uma fuga que nunca tinha se realizado, palavras cortantes que ela nunca imaginou ouvir da boca dele, uma cruel expressão que tomava assento substituindo os cativantes sorrisos que ele sempre lhe dera... noites infernais que foram passadas revivendo essas coisas endureceram-na por dentro e por fora. E, no entanto, toda vez que ela acordava, ela ainda desejava o conforto que uma vez os braços dele tinham lhe dado. Desesperadamente. E a ironia ia matando-a aos poucos, sempre - o único que era o culpado pela sua dor era o único por quem ela queria ser confortada.

Talvez aquele desejo tivesse tornado-a tão fácil de ser enganada... para ouvir as suas mentiras naquele dia fatídico, quando se reuniram, ele como uma sombra de si mesmo, ela como sacrifício dele, no lugar em que tudo começou. Não foram as suas palavras que a alcançaram, mas sim os seus braços, ao redor dela depois de tanto tempo. Naquele momento, ela nem sequer se importou que a morte estivesse por perto e que o mundo provavelmente iria desabar sobre eles a qualquer momento - era o auge de anos de anseio bem ali, o retorno de um porto seguro que há tempos ela julgara destruído.

Mais tarde, ela se perguntaria como poderia ter se sentido tão bem, quando tinha sido apenas o início de outra traição. E ainda mais tarde, muito mais tarde, depois de tê-lo perdido e voltado a recuperá-lo, ele finalmente lhe confessaria que tinha sido aquele abraço, quando Etherion choveu sobre eles, um abraço traiçoeiro que o tinha traído tanto quanto a ela, que ele causou a primeira fenda na barreira ao redor da sua mente, que estava sob o controle de Ultear... uma fenda que se expandira exponencialmente em questão de minutos, finalmente deixando-o estável o bastante para trocar de lugar com ela, no sacrifício final dela, naquele mar de Lacrima.

No final, foi como estava destinando a ser: ambos salvando um ao outro.

* * *

Quando ela voltou a recuperá-lo, ele não era mais aquele garotinho pequeno e feliz que ela tinha conhecido. Não, ele estava mais velho, um pouco destroçado e hesitante quanto ao direito de apreciar qualquer coisa, inclusive ao direito de tocar nela.

Foi necessário algum tempo para convencê-lo de que o seu toque não só era merecido como também apreciado por ela. Com o tempo, ele ficou mais confortável com a intimidade, mesmo que o cuidado anterior com o seu toque tivesse sido substituído pela reverência, como se cada toque permitido por ela fosse um presente precioso. Seus papéis tinham se invertido, de certa forma, com ela, agora, precisando ser o farol da esperança no caminho dele para a redenção, do que ele precisando ser o dela.

Mas, de vez em quando, em seus momentos mais vulneráveis, quando ela realmente precisava dele, ela tinha um vislumbre de antes. Como quando as mais recentes batalhas assombravam os seus sonhos, do mesmo modo como fora com a sua casa perdida, uma vez.

\- Erza ? - sua voz veio em meio ao escuro, numa dessas noites - Você está bem ?

Ele ainda a surpreendia, como só ele sabia. Ela quase não fez nenhum barulho, nenhum movimento que indicasse o tão repentino despertar, mas, de algum modo, ele já estava consciente de que havia algo de errado com ela. Era como se ele tivesse um sexto sentido.

\- Eu estou bem - ela declarou.

Ela não respondeu verbalmente, seus braços tocaram-na lateralmente enquanto ele se aproximava, o corpo pressionando-a confortavelmente contra as suas costas. Sem tremor. Sem hesitação. Exatamente como costumava ser.

\- Você está tensa - ele observou.

\- Não foi nada - ela murmurou - Só um pesadelo.

Ele esperou algum segundo antes de fazer a pergunta:

\- Você quer falar sobre isso ?

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Tártaros - ela murmurou.

E aquilo era tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer... mas, ainda assim, era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir. Seus braços, ao redor dela, apertaram-na, e ele pressionou um beijo contra as costas dela.

\- Já acabou. Você está em casa - _comigo._

Ela assentiu, sabendo que mesmo assim, como sempre, quando ele dizia isso, parecia mais reconfortante.

\- Me abraça ? - ela perguntou, num sussurro.

Ele assentiu contra as costas dela, dando-lhe um empurrãozinho, fazendo-a se virar para que ele pudesse abraçá-la completamente contra o peito. Ela fez exatamente isso, enterrando o rosto contra a camisa do pijama dele, e ele pressionou os lábios no topo da cabeça dela. Instantaneamente, ela sentiu-se mais calma... protegida. Não que ela precisasse mais disso, mas isso fazia com que tudo se tornasse mais fácil de suportar...

\- Sempre - veio a sua promessa.

E, assim, ela sentiu como se o garoto que considerava o seu porto seguro nunca tivesse ido a lugar nenhum.

* * *

E então, numa ilha longínqua, um pouco mais cedo do que o planejado, mas há muito atrasado, dois tornaram-se três.

\- Você não está cansada ? - perguntou Jellal. Eles já estavam dentro do navio que o Mestre tinha arrendado no retorno deles ao continente, embora ainda a algumas horas de chegarem ao seu destino. Tinha se passado aproximadamente um dia desde que o filho deles nascera, mais ou menos uma hora, e as olheiras que se formavam sob os olhos de Erza eram uma evidência concreta de que ela não tinha descansado o bastante desde que o nascimento tivera lugar.

\- Um pouco - admitiu ela, com os olhos fixos no filho (assim como tinham estado durante horas), enquanto acariciava a mãozinha que estava firmemente apegada a uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

Só o fato de ela ter admitido algum cansaço, quando, em circunstâncias normais, ela teria negado isso fervorosamente, disse-lhe que "um pouco", na verdade, era "muito".

Ela franziu um pouco a testa.

\- É a primeira viagem dele em uma embarcação. E se ele se assustar porque ninguém o está segurando ? Ele não está acostumado com o balanço do mar - estar nos braços de alguém a quem se amava era sempre o melhor lugar para se sentir seguro - e ela queria que seu filho soubesse que ele tinha um lugar em seus braços. Sempre.

Jellal suspirou.

\- O que você acha de nós trocarmos de lugar ? Desse modo, eu poso me certificar de que Sieg não vai ficar assustado, enquanto a sua mamãe tira o seu merecido descanso.

Ela sorriu diante do uso da palavra "mamãe", antes de parar para pensar por um instante. Bem, os braços de Jellal sempre tinham sido o seu próprio refúgio de felicidade... certamente ela não deveria privar o filho de compartilhar os mesmos sentimentos.

\- Acho que isso é aceitável - declarou ela, antes de olhar para o bebê - O que você acha ? Você quer que o papai lhe abrace por algum tempo ?

Ao sentir que estava sendo abordado, o bebê abriu um olho fatigado antes de se esticar em seu abraço. Ela tomou a falta de protesto como aceitação e, de bom grado, entregou-o ao seu pai, que já estava com os braços estendidos, ansioso para receber o bebê.

\- Lá vai você - disse ela, enquanto cedia a diminuta criança para o abraço do seu pai. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, porque ele parecia não querer se separar, com a sua preciosa mecha de cabelo, mas, em algum momento, Erza conseguiu liberá-lo e ele gemeu por alguns segundos, até Jellal mudá-lo de posição, de modo a deixá-lo de barriga para baixo, contra o seu peito, permitindo que o homem de cabelos azuis esfregasse calmamente as costas do bebê. Ele parecia estar se divertindo, porque, em pouco tempo, parecia estar aceitando a perda dos cabelos, e queria se deitar novamente.

\- Desculpe, amigo. O papai sabe que ele não tem os cabelos tão longos e bonitos como os da mamãe. Ele também não é tão confortável - ele salientou para o garoto, consciente de sua falta de... enchimento, por falta de uma palavra melhor.

Erza sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Bobagem. Os braços do papai são o lugar mais maravilhoso que existe - ela declarou.

Com isso, o novo pai não pôde evitar sorrir abertamente.

\- Você acha ?

Ela nem sequer hesitou antes de assentir.

\- Muito em breve ele vai saber que não há lugar mais seguro - disse ela, antes de depositar um beijo macio sobre a penugem vermelha e macia da cabeça do bebê, fazendo o mesmo com os lábios do pai do bebê, e então deslocando-se até a cama, até se deitar por completo, atirando o braço ao redor da cintura de Jellal, agarrando-o como uma criança que fosse como um bichinho de pelúcia, o que arrancou uma risada dele.

O cansaço alcançou-a rapidamente, mas, no último instante, ela ouviu a voz de Jellal falar gentilmente para o filho: _"O papai ainda acha que os braços da mamãe são muito, muito melhores, mas, mais uma vez, você é um garoto de sorte, porque você pode desfrutar de ambos"_.

Ela chegou à terra dos sonhos com um sorriso no rosto.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu espero que todos tenham gostado - por favor, compartilhem os seus comentários ! Em breve eu vejo-os novamente, nesta semana.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução de Fairy Tail, a décima terceira deste fandom, e a segunda Jellal/Erza (e a terceira fic seguida que eu traduzo do inglês para o português, e que, por isso, também foi muito trabalhosa). Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
